Whirlwind Barb
Whirlwind Barbarians have been the most common cookie-cutter build since before synergies existed, and even though the skill still has no synergies, some people will swear by it regardless. Whirlwind has the potential to tear through any and all groups of enemies, which is what you're aiming to do. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages *Cyclones through monsters quickly and easily. *Easily capable of rushing in Normal and Nightmare. *An effective dueler. *Everybody has one. That means they must be great, right? Disadvantages *you can not magic find. *Not a very large damage output. *Can be glitched into spinning uncontrollably to follow monsters. *Everybody has one. Stat Point Distribution Strength: Enough to wear endgame gear. Calculate this amount ahead of time. Dexterity: If you choose to wear a shield, enough for max block. Otherwise, let items add to this. Vitality: Pretty much everything else. Energy: put some ponits in so you do not have to use mana pots all the time(its a big pain, when you are ubering) Skill Point Distribution What to Max [[Whirlwind|'Whirlwind']]: Self-explanatory. Weapon Mastery: The only skill that will boost Whirlwind's damage directly. Choose a weapon type first, obviously. [[Battle Orders|'Battle Orders']]: More health and mana is a good thing. A staple skill to any Barbarian. [[Shout|'Shout']]: More defense, less damage. What You Need Note: The following skills require only one point to be utilized. [[Berserk|'Berserk']]: The Physical Immune killer and Iron Maiden loophole. Also a solid smack to any single enemy. [[Increased Speed|'Increased Speed']]: This is entirely optional, but whole-heartedly useful. [[Natural Resistance|'Natural Resistance']]: More resistance, less damage. Also optional if you're going to have max resists with your gear instead. [[Iron Skin|'Iron Skin']]: See shout. [[Battle Command|'Battle Command']]: Raising the entire party's skills by one? Hell yes. Total Skill Point Allocation *20 Whirlwind *20 Weapon Mastery *20 Battle Orders *20 Shout *1 Berserk *1 Battle Command *1 Increased Speed *1 Iron Skin *1 Natural Resistance 85 Total Skills 7 Total Pre-Requisites End Result: 92 Skill Point Total (Achieved at level 81 with all skill quests completed) The rest of your points after this can go into any skill of your choice, such as more Natural Resist or Iron Skin. Equipment Weapon: Breath of the Dying, Beast or Doom Lances/Two Handed Swords/Axes. Two Handed Weapons have a much wider range. (use a eth breath of the dying)(eth breath of the dying in a zerker axe or a clusses blade) Armor: Fortitude, Chains of Honor, Stone or Enigma or you can use Tyrael's Might Sacred Armor with a pul in it runewords work well. Helm: Arreat's Face. No exceptions. Shield: You will have no need for a shield, if you want the max effect of your character, you will use a two handed weapon. Gloves: Steelrend for more damage, Soul Drainer for dual leech, Dracul's Grasp for the leech, strength and Life Tap. Boots: Gore Rider, Sandstorm Trek, or War Traveler. Belt: Verdungo's. Thundergod's Vigor is a good alternative. Amulet: Highlord's Wrath for more attack speed and the Deadly Strike option; Mara's for more skills/resists. Rings: Dual Bul-Kathos rings or a BK and a Raven Frost. Tips and Tricks *Whirlwind everything unless Iron Maiden or a Physical Immune comes into play. Berserk is your best friend there. *Stack your Crushing Blow, Critical Strike and Open Wound mods. Player vs. Player Generally, Whirlwind will get the job done for you. Teleport close to them with Enigma if you have it and let loose. Stay away from Hammerdins unless you're good at using Leap to avoid the hammers. Conclusion Naturally, you can work around any portion of this guide, as this is your character, and you can tinker him to your liking. Whirlwind can be an amazing skill or your greatest downfall if used incorrectly. Good luck.